Halloween Party Gravitation Style
by Soldieret Of Love
Summary: Theres a party for Halloween at GN. Things happen to Eiri do to Shuichi. Lime, Lemon not too bad mostly language. PLEASE REVIEW!


AN: This is just a story a friend suggested I do. So this is sorta of a last minute thing. So if it seems rushed... well it is. And any mistakes are mine... cause I'm sleepy and I'll be useless tomorrow. I only looked over it once. So ya know sorry. And for those who are reading my other story a new chapter should out at the beginning of November. Ahhhh how I wish I had a personal computer... ANE

Disclamer: I own nothing! No money is made! Nor do I own the song!

Warnings: Yaoi, Lime, Lemon nothing to bad though... oh and language!

If underage don't (even though I know you will) and if don't like yaoi well... you shouldn't be reading Gravitation now should you...????!!!

'Thinking'

"_Singing"_

"Talking"

Halloween Party Gravitation Style

Somehow Tohma had managed to drag Eiri to NG's Halloween party. The party was being held on the top floor of NG's building. There was over a hundred people here, with loud music. The ceiling was decorated with little dangling bats and pumpkins. The walls were tan and had, stick on skeletons, witches, and ghosts. On the floor it was littered with orange and black sparkles and bits of colored confetti. There were tables and chairs were here and there, just scattered around. On some of the tables, were skeleton heads or pumpkins. In little corners of the rooms where cob webs. There were also bowls of candy, and in the corner was a long table cover with an orange table cloth that was decorated with spiders, that held bags of candy. It also had three punch bowls (probably spiked with alcohol), finger food sandwiches, and bowls of chips.

Tohma even got me to dress up. How he did it was so conniving and sneaky. It was dreadful, horrible, and and JUST WRONG! He snook into my apartment while I was out, and took my LAPTOP, and gave it to my editor! She said I needed a break! He was lucky I didn't kill him, NO both of them for their treachery. Believe me I tried to threaten him to get it back, but in the end I lost.

But this costume of all things, was the worst of the worst. I was a vampire! Not just any vampire. He had me dressed in tight leather black pants with black boots. The shirt I had on was a deep red, and long sleeved with silver rings on each finger. Their was a silver cross hanging around my neck with matching earrings. The thing I hated the most was the fangs, they weren't the pop in teeth. No he got me the glue (or adhesive stick) on fangs. But it would seem as though I'm the only who despised my costume. Because all of the females in the rooms dropped their jaws (maybe even their underwear) even a couple of guys.

"Tohma how long do I have to stay here?" I asked irritatedly, I don't like feeling like someone dinner dessert. Tohma was dressed as a little, devil. He little horns on top of his blond head, and his outfit was decked all in red. In his hand, he was holding a pitchfork. To me his outfit fit his all too well.

"Eiri dear just stay and have fun, you might see you little lover tonight." Their was a sparkle in his eye when he said this, which left me wondering why he really drug me here. Shuichi had been working late all week to the point where, when I got ready for sleep at night he'd comes home, but in the morning he's already be gone. So that meant no random glomping, loud music, kinky sex or regular sex. No him wanting to cuddle me on the couch, or kisses. Even though I hate all of those things, I've become so used to them, that I'll secretly miss them when there not around. But I'll never tell that little idiot that. I'll take that secret to my grave. But before I could respond, an all too familiar voice called out to me.

"Eiri!" My sister called out. Even she was dressed up. Her outfit was an angel, a halo adorned her head. Her angel outfit consisted of a white corset top with a bow, flowing out into a built in petticoat that stopped a little past her hips. Her heels were silver with sequins and long socks that went past her knees. Her brown her was fanned out around her shoulders.

"What are you do here?" She asked stopping in front of me taking in my appearance smirking, as I was hers.

"Hm your husband forced me here. What are you a slut?" I ask sarcastically. She looked at me in disgust.

"No. But you're a bastard." She stated a matter-a-factly.

"Yeah. So you and half the population of japan tell me." I say not really caring, cause I was in a bad mood.

"Come on you two don't start your bickering. This is suppose to be party, so have fun." Tohma said chastising us. "Mika you look enchanting tonight." He said winking at Mika, causing her to blush slightly.

"Thank you Tohma. You look stunning your self." She with a smirk.

"Ugh you two get a room." I say feeling nauseous from their displays of affection.

"Whatever Eiri." She said glaring at me. "Come Tohma let's go mingle and leave him to his own devices." Mika grabbed Tohma's hand leading him away from me. He glanced at me one last time apologetically before letting himself get dragged away.

But I couldn't be more than happy to rid of both of them. Looking around the room I spot a table in the corner to sit at by myself. Once there I take a seat leaning back into the chair, and closing my eyes, relived to be by myself away from the crowd of people. For the first time in a while I'm glad that my relationship with Shuichi was out in the open. Because knowing that, most people won't approach me, in fear what Shuichi might do. Which would probably be to yell at them and tell them I belong to him. A few moments into my brooding I sense someone next to me. Opening my eyes I see the last person, I want to see. Mr. K.

He was dressed in a pin-striped four button jacket, with matching pin-striped pants. Up under the jacket was a white button shirt, and black tie, with black and white oxford shoes. On his head was a black fedora styled hat with a white band around it, with his blond her pulled into a pony tail. Not surprisingly in his hand was a gun, which I suspected was real. But no one would question him either way.

"Hello Eiri." K said smiling all too innocently.

"What do you want?" I respond glaring at him.

"Do I always have to want something to say hi to a dear friend?" K asks smiling sweetly.

"Hm. What are you anyway?" I ask slightly annoyed by his presence.

"A gangster of course." He say give me a duh look. "Do you like it?"

"No. Where's Shuichi at anyway?" I ask as aloof as possible.

"Why do you ask?" He was smiling slyly at me.

"I don't really care I'm just asking."

"Oh. Well he and the rest of Bad Luck will be on the stage in a couple of minutes." He say indicating the rectangular platform at the front of the room.

"Just curious, what has he been doing this whole week?" He lifted a blond eyebrow up at me, questionably. "I'm only asking cause he's been gone all week. He needs his rest to you know." Mentally I smack myself for saying the last bit.

"Ahhh. It seems like the great Eiri Yuki is worried for his little lover." He says grinning, I just grimace at him waiting for an answer.

"To answer your question, he's been practicing, for our Halloween party, and for you." He said smiling once again slyly.

"What do you mean?" I a little apprehensive now.

"You'll see, my friend momentarily." Before I could respond the lights in the room dimmed. Looking up the front room, I could see Tohma standing up their with a microphone in his hand, wait for all the attention to be on him.

"Come on Eiri let's go up to the front." K said waiting for me. But once we got to the front of the crowd, he pulled me on to the stage.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whisper furiously into K's ear. Instead of answering he push me into a chair that was already there, before disappearing back into the crowd of people. 'What the hell is going on here.' I think to myself. I look at Tohma alarmed at the turn this situation has taken.

"Thanks for join me here." He said smiling, then he turned his attention the crowd. "Thank you all for attending our annul Halloween party. Tonight Bad Luck will be preforming a song for us. Without further ado I present Bad Luck!" He said smiling and put the mic back into it's stand.

Immediately, a dark beat started to play, and fog started to engulf the stag slowly. First to walk onto the stage was Fujisaki. He was dressed in a maroon jacket trimmed in zebra print around the collars, cuffs and pockets. The matching pants had zebra print at the bottom. Around his neck was a necklace that said pimp, the hat he had on was was all zebra print with a gold trim. His shoes were gold, and he had gold rings on his fingers. When he walked out he was playing his keyboard, he moved to the right side of the stage, next to me.

Next to come out was Hiro, playing his electric guitar. He was wearing a black leather jacket unzipped, with a white shirt up under it. His bottoms were black jeans, cuffed at the bottom. The shoes were All Star sneakers (he suppose to be a greaser). He moved to the far left of the stage.

The next sight I saw made my eyes pop, and jaw drop. Shuichi was wearing a red leather top that stopped just where his chest was, and was laced up in the front, where the opening was. His shorts were red leather too, and laced in the front and back. The shorts stopped just at his thighs revealing his long smooth, pale legs. His mid section was bare, to the point of showing his hip line dipping into his shorts. His arms adorned leather lace up arm guards, and a lace choker around his neck. And red boats that go past his ankles a little. Shuichi moved next to me, and winked at me, and turned back the crowd and started to sing into his head piece.

"_Boys and girls of every age _

_wouldn't you like to see something great." _

He said putting his hand on his hips.

"_Come with us then you'll see_

_this, our town of Halloween." _

He moved his arms in a sweeping motion before turning to face Eiri, and sitting on his lap, with his back to him. Shuichi spreed his legs out and put his hands on his knees. 'What the Hell???'

"_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_pumkins scream in the dead of night." _

Shuichi proceed to slowly rotate his hips, causing Eiri to take a sharp in take of breath.

"_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene,_

_trick or treat till the neighbors die of fright._

_It's our town, everybody scream!_

_In this town of Halloween." _

He began to rotate his hips faster on Eiri's lap, by this time Eiri was fighting the urge to grab onto Shuichi's hips. Shuichi slowly bent over till he was holding on to his own ankles, still grinding on Eiri.

"_I am the one hiding under your bed." _

His voice took on a wispy tone.

"_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red." _

His hands were now cascading up and down his body.

"_I am the one hiding under your stairs,_

_fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair." _

Shuichi was now grabbing onto Eiri's hip, grinding his ass onto his growing erection. 'What the hell has gotten into Shuichi' Eiri thought. 'One thing I do know is what's going to be in him when I drag his ass home!' The pinked hard boy turned his head around to give Eiri an intense look.

"_This Halloween, this is Halloween."_

The look in his eyes was so passionate it made Eiri give out a low moan.

" _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home,_

_everyone hail to the pumpkin song!" _

Shuichi was now, off Eiri. But the new positon he was in wasn't any better. Shuichi was now had Eiri's leg spread kneeling between them, with a hand on each knee.

"_In this town don't we love it now." _

His lips were moving dangerously close to Eiri rising bulge in his pants. Which was getting painful do to his tight pants

"_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise._

_Round the corner, man hiding in the trash can._

_Somethings waiting now to pounce," _

Just then Shuichi flicked his tounge out, and moved it across his lips then across Eiri's clothed erection. This cause Eiri to groan out loud. 'Damn it.'

"_And how you'll scream! This is Halloween_

_red 'n' black and slimy green!" _

He was now nuzzling the blond erection, causing Eiri to finally give into his urges. Eiri grabbed onto Shuichi's hair, closing his eyes. What the blond didn't see was the pink haired boys smirk.

"_Aren't you scared?" _

On reflex Eiri shook his head no.

"_Well, that's just fine_

_say it once, say it twice_

_take the chance and roll the dice_

_ride with the moon in the dead of night." _

Shuichi began to straddle Eiri now facing him, and moving his arms around the novelist neck. Shuichi began to grind on Eiri's lap.

"_Everybody scream, everybody scream." _

He whispered in Eiri ear. "What are doing Shu." Eiri said in a barely audible whisper. Shuichi just smiled.

"_In our town of Halloween._

_I am the clown with the tear-away face_

_here in a flash and gone without a trace."_

Shuichi blew into Eiri's ear, making him gasp.

"_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_

_I am the wind blowing through your hair." _

The singer ran his tongue over Eiri's ear. Once again the blond moaned, getting impossibly harder, he could also feel the others erection.

"_I am the shadow on the moon at night_

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright." _

All Eiri could think of was dreams of pleasure, and wanting to ravish, and punish the small body on top of him.

"_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween!" _

The singer was jerking his hips up and down, on the blonds hard on. Eiri almost came then, but had more control than that.

"_Tender lumplings everywhere_

_Life's no fun without a good scare._

_That's our job, but we're not mean_

_In our town of Halloween. In this town."_

Shuichi moved a hand between them slightly rub Eiri's erection. The blonds erection had got so painful by now. 'Shuichi is going to get when we get home!' He glared a Shuichi, but he just smirked.

"_Don't we love it now?" _

He said looking deep into Eiri's eyes.

"_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise." _

The singer started rub the blond erection harder, causing the blond to toss is head back in pleasure. To keep from moaning any farther he bit his lip.

"_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_

_And scream like a banshee_

_Make you jump out of your skin_

_This is Halloween, everyone scream_

_Won't ya please make way for a very special guy!" _

_'_Two can play it at this game.' Eiri moved one hand to clasp the singer ass, will the other started to rub the others hard on. Shuichi gasp in surprise and pleasure, he looked at Eiri with eyes glazed over in pure bliss.

"_Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch_

_everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now_."

Both their hands began move faster. They were both so close_._

"_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" _

Their hands were moving furiously now. '_S_ooo close they both thought.'

"_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song." _

_S_huichi was grind him self controllably on Eiri, and getting him off at the same time. While Eiri hand had somehow slipped his hand in Shuichi's shorts. 'He's so hard, so hot, so fucking _CLOSE!_' The blond thought.

"_LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN!" _

He was now screaming at the top of his lungs. He didn't know if it was because of the song or what all was aware of was the blinding light in front of his eyelids, and the warm liquid in his hand and in his pants. By the end of the song both men were out of breath, and panting. Eiri had half of his sanity left to remember to lace up Shu's pants and his, before Shu got up.

The crowd was cheering wildly at them. Eiri could only wonder if anyone saw their intimacy. For if they did he'd never live it down. But at this point he didn't care, he just wanted Shuichi home in bed, naked, and whithering beneath him screaming out into the darkness of their room.

Eiri looked in to the crowd and saw Tohma, Mika, and Mr. K graining wildly at him. The bastards were in on it to. When all this was over there'd be hell to pay!

"Thanks you all for attending the party!" Shuichi with a flushed face. "And thanks for--- Waaa!!!" Was the last thing the crowd of people before Eiri picked Shuichi up and threw him over his shoulder, all but running through the crowd and out the doors with him. Hiro and Fujisaki were standing there looking dumbfounded.

"Well I guess Shindou has the next week off." Tohma said looking a K.

"Why do you say that?" Mika asks.

"I get the feeling he won't be able to walk properly for a while." K answered for Tohma.

"Oh I see." Mika responded blushing.

"Well I go tell the rest of the band they have the week of as well." K said walking away, to comfort the vocalists worried team members and friends.

"Shall we dance Mika dear?" She just shook her head.

"Why not." It was more of a statement then a question, she took Tohma's hand and lead him to the middle of the floor to dance the rest of the night away.

…..........Later That Night..............

"OH GOD YUKI!" Eiri had Shuichi on his back on the bed with his hands tied behind his back. Their cloths were strewn across the apartment in random places, Shuichi's legs were spread, with Eiri between them licking the underside of Shu erection, then tracing the vein on it.

"Please Yuki s-s-stop teasing me." Shuichi said breathlessly, trying to get more contact from Eiri warm mouth and tongue.

"No." Yuki said point blank, moving his tongue around the tip of Shu's sex.

"Pleaaaase." He begged Eiri. But he just continued his slow torture, nipping along the sides of Shu erection, leaving little love bits behind. "Oh Yuki your so cruel..." Shuichi's face was red, with tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. "Ummmm..." He whined pathetically, Eiri finally took pity on him, and took Shu hard on it his mouth. The blond started to suck slowly at first, but he took it further into his mouth, and sucked harder. He held the smaller males hips down to prevent him from bucking his hips. "Yukiiii...." The moaned loudy. "I'm going to cum..." With Eiri quickly pulled away smirking. "Yuki what the hell!" Shuichi all but screamed, frowning at the blond.

"You won't cum until I say so! This is what you get for that stunt you pulled earlier!" He said roughly flipping Shu on to his stomach.

"But I was all in good fun!" Shu whinned.

"Well now I'll show you some good fun." With out warning he shoved three fingers inside of Shu (he was already prepared from earlier lubrication.) Shuichi gasped out in pleasure. "Next time warn me, would you!" To shut him up Eiri quickly found the one spot that would make him scream. "UHHH..." And scream he did. Eiri just keep thrusting his fingers into him. He felt Shu tense, and reached around with his other hand, and covered the tip of Shu erection before he came. This sent Shu into a thrashing fit. "Yuki..." He shouted in anger and frustration, he was really crying now. Once again the blond took pity upon him, and pulled his fingers out, and gave Shu's hole a couple licks. Then without warning he sheathed his self fully within in his little lover, moaning loudly as he did so. "OH GODS YUKI!"

"Your... so... tight... Shuichi..." Eiri breathed out, as he began to pump slowly into the little yet toned body. "Oh yes..." Shu hissed "More." Eiri complied, by grabbing hips and forcefully thrusting into Shu. He was pushing into Shu so hard, that his butt was turning red from the impact. "Harder!" The bed was shaking, and the only sounds in the room was Eiri's having breathing, Shu's screams of ecstasy, and the sound of skin slapping against skin. He could tell Shu was close once again.

"Say it." Eiri commanded Shuichi.

"I... love...you... never... be … without... you... ever... never... leave... me... ever..." Shuichi said moan and meaning every word of it. Shu's body tightened around Eiri as he came roughly, shuddering and jerking. "YUKI!" He screamed out. When his body tighten this caused Eiri to see stars as well, they both came at the same time. "Shuichi..." Eiri whispered. After a couple of seconds Eiri notced light snoring coming from Shu. So he undid his hands and tucked him in under the covers and crawled in himself. Eiri snuggled up to Shuichi and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling close.

"Hmmm... trick or treat..." Eiri mumbled sleepily. Before he drifted off he heard an mumbled

"Both."

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

I enjoyed writing this!

Cookie for those who guess the

song!


End file.
